The Birth of Tony DiNozzo
by Jilly Beany
Summary: Read Author Notes. And on that day Tony DiNozzo was born. This has been Reposted after being edited by a wonderful Xenascully.


The birth of Tony DiNozzo

How Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo was brought into the world.

* * *

July 2000

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had dealt with his share of Marines and agents over the years, and he had honed his look through them. But, of course, there was one exception. That exception was perched on the saw horse that doubled as a chair whenever someone would venture down into his basement to stand beside his most recent boat project.

"Don't," the good looking younger man growled, wincing when the brown and yellow bruise was stretched and its owner was reminded, harshly, that he was hurt.

"Don't what?" Gibbs questioned in that even tone that always shook people to scamper away from him. He was proud because he had honed that tone along with his look.

"It's my job. Philly was just as hard," the man muttered as his head lowered under that look. That was the best Gibbs was going to get.

"And yet," Gibbs started as he grabbed the ice pack and stood before the younger man pressing it against his eye, "Unlike in Philly, you are here with bruises," Gibbs pointed out as he let his hand drop, once the younger man gripped the ice pack hard.

"It was a fluke. I couldn't charm my way out." Gibbs raised an eyebrow before slapping the younger man round the back of the head with a gentle tap. "HEY!" the yelp, then hiss, caused a smirk to flicker on Gibbs lips before he shot that look at him once more.

Tugging at the ice pack Gibbs frowned at the bruise that had deepened in colour. No doubt, a lovely shiner would be glaring out at the world tomorrow with his brothers and sisters hidden beneath a shirt.

"I've got a space," Gibbs admitted as his eyes dipped to the split lip that was crusted with dried blood. He would get some water to soften the crust.

"No."

"It's safer, Tony," Gibbs countered, as green eyes dipped down and shoulders tensed.

Sighing, Gibbs leaned back from the younger man, moving his hand from the pack, and reaching for the dark hair to find dried blood crusted there was well.

"I don't want this to happen next year when you move to another police department," Gibbs ordered as green eyes shot to his face and Gibbs saw the same fire he had seen in his eyes when he was younger.

It was the fire that drew the pair together for years.

"You won't... I won't," the defence in his voice reminded Gibbs of a time so long ago when he stared at a even younger version of the man before him.

"I'll get some salt water, clean the cuts. Then, we hit the sack," Gibbs ordered, heading towards the stairs, knowing his peaceful night of tending to his boat was shot.

"I didn't come here to feel sorry for myself," the younger man called, now holding his ice pack before him, shifting that look from Gibbs face only to replace it with something softer.

"I came because... when I hurt I _feel _better here."

With that Gibbs waved away any notion that he had to do something more then just care. "I still need someone... you could get hurt," Gibbs trailed off when Tony looked at him his green eyes searching for something in the older man.

"You said it will be safer," Tony pointed out as Gibbs smirked and tilted his head.

"A lot safer here then out there away from me," Gibbs admitted as Tony smiled before wincing.

"Think about it" Gibbs ordered as Tony nodded slowly before Gibbs retreated knowing that his words had the impact he needed without him even trying.

* * *

June 2001

Director Thomas Morrow squinted at the file before him, before looking at the young new agent standing before him.

"You understand what this means correct? No special treatment... Gibbs owes me because I pulled a lot of favours in order to get _you _here," Thomas declared as the agent nodded never letting his green eyes waver from the older man.

"I worked my way through the training by myself, with no help from agent Gibbs," the man declared as Morrow nodded and glanced at the file once more.

"Whose condition was that?" Morrow asked as the younger man smirked and ducked his head.

"Mine... He didn't like the name change, but it worked didn't it?" the man declared as Morrow laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Don't prove Gibbs wrong," Morrow stood and took a serious look at the younger man, "Agent DiNozzo," Morrow ordered as Tony nodded knowing that he was making a serious promise.

"Go meet your team, Agent DiNozzo. I'm sure Agent Gibbs will want to get you thrown in the deep end," Morrow ordered as Tony smirked and relaxed.

"Never known him to do anything else," Tony admitted as Morrow nodded before nodding towards the door, causing Tony to nod sharply and turn and head towards the door.

"And Agent, while you wear that badge and hold that position, you are mine and the Navy's," Morrow ordered as Tony stopped and glanced at him. "While you are here, you will remain Agent Tony DiNozzo" Morrow ordered as Tony nodded staring at the older man.

"I guess no one will ever know me as Agent Tony Gibbs then," Tony declared as Morrow raised an eyebrow.

"While I'm here, they won't. That is, if you and your father want to remain on the same team," Morrow declared causing Tony to lower his eyes and nod.

The words meant a lot to him because though he would much prefer to be known by his real name as Anthony Gibbs, he knew that returning to being Anthony DiNozzo would mean he would be safer, and even when he wasn't he was at least home.

* * *

A/N: This has been reposted after a wonderful Xenasculee offered to edit this for me. I would like thank her once more and hope you enjoy this now that it is easier to read.


End file.
